The invention relates generally to providing an apparatus for electrochemical removal of metal on products made from metals. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for the electrochemical treatment of medical devices made of titanium, stainless steel, tungsten, nickel-titanium, tantalum, cobalt-chromium-tungsten, cobalt-chromium, and the like to form a more hemodynamically compatible device.
While a wide range of products or devices can be made from the listed metal alloys for use with the present invention, medical devices are particularly suitable due to the biocompatible characteristics of these alloys. Thus, for example, implantable medical devices or devices that are used within the human body are particularly suitable and can be made from these alloys that have been electrochemically treated in accordance with the present invention. More particularly, and as described in more detail herein, intravascular stents can be made from the listed alloys that have been electrochemically treated according to the invention. Thus, while the description of prior art devices and of the invention herein refers mainly to intravascular stents, the invention is not so limited to medical products or intravascular stents.
Stents are generally metallic tube shaped intravascular devices which are placed within a blood vessel to structurally hold open the vessel. The device can be used to maintain the patency of a blood vessel immediately after intravascular treatments and can be used to reduce the likelihood of development of restenosis. Expandable stents are frequently used as they may travel in compressed form to the stenotic site generally either crimped onto an inflation balloon or compressed into a containment sheath in a known manner.
Metal stents can be formed in a variety of expandable configurations such as helically wound wire stents, wire mesh stents, weaved wire stents, metallic serpentine stents, or in the form of a chain of corrugated rings. Expandable stents, such as wire mesh, serpentine, and corrugated ring designs, for example, do not possess uniformly solid tubular walls. Although generally cylindrical in overall shape, the walls of such stents are perforated often in a framework design of wire-like elements or struts connected together or in a weave design of cross threaded wire.
Expandable stents formed from metal offer a number of advantages and are widely used. Metallic serpentine stents, for example, not only provide strength and rigidity once implanted they also are designed sufficiently compressible and flexible for traveling through the tortuous pathways of the vessel route prior to arrival at the stenotic site. Additionally, metallic stents may be radiopaque, thus easily visible by radiation illumination techniques such as x-ray film.
It is highly desirable for the surface of the stent to be extremely smooth so that it can be inserted easily and experience low-friction travel through the tortuous vessel pathway prior to implantation. A roughened outer surface may result in increased frictional obstruction during insertion and excess drag during travel to the stenotic site as well as damaging the endothelium lining of the vessel wall. A rough surface may cause frictional resistence to such an extent as to prevent travel to desired distal locations. A rough finish may also cause damage to the underlying inflation balloon. A less rough finish decreases thrombogenicity and increases corrosion resistance.
Stents have been formed from various metals including stainless steel, tantalum, titanium, tungsten, nickel-titanium which is commonly called Nitinol, and alloys formed with cobalt and chromium. Stainless steel has been extensively used to form stents and has often been the material of choice for stent construction. Stainless steel is corrosion resistant, strong, yet may be cut into very thin-walled stent patterns.
Cobalt-chromium alloy is a metal that has proven advantages when used in stent applications. Stents made from a cobalt-chromium alloy may be thinner and lighter in weight than stents made from other metallic materials, including stainless steel. Cobalt-chromium alloy is also a denser metal than stainless steel. Additionally, cobalt-chromium stents are nontranslucent to certain electromagnetic radiation waves, such as X-rays, and, relative to stainless steel stents, provide a higher degree of radiopacity, thus being easier to identify in the body under fluoroscopy.
Metal stents, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages. They often require processing to eliminate undesirable burrs, nicks, or sharp ends. Expandable metal stents are frequently formed by use of a laser to cut a framework design from a tube of metal. The tubular stent wall is formed into a lattice arrangement consisting of metal struts with gaps therebetween. Laser cutting, however, typically is at high temperature and often leaves debris and slag material attached to the stent. Such material, if left on a stent, would render the stent unacceptable for implantation. Treatment to remove the slag, burrs, and nicks is therefore required to provide a device suitable for use in a body lumen.
Descaling is a first treatment of the surface in preparation for further surface treatment such as electropolishing. Descaling may include, for example, scraping the stent with a diamond file, followed by dipping the stent in a hydrochloric acid or an HCl mixture, and thereafter cleaning the stent ultrasonically. A successfully descaled metal stent should be substantially slag-free in preparation for subsequent electropolishing
Further finishing is often accomplished by the well known technique of electropolishing. Grinding, vibration, and tumbling techniques are often not suited to be employed on small detailed parts such as stents.
Electropolishing is an electrochemical process by which surface metal is dissolved. Sometimes referred to as “reverse plating,” the electropolishing process actually removes metal from the surface desired to be smoothed. The metal stent is connected to a power supply (the anode) and is immersed in a liquid electrolytic solution along with a metal cathode connected to the negative terminal of the power supply. Current is applied and flows from the stent, causing it to become polarized. The applied current controls the rate at which the metal ions of the anodic stent are generally removed and diffused through the solution to the cathode.
The rate of the electrochemical reaction is proportional to the current density. The positioning and thickness of the cathode in relation to the stent is important to make available an even distribution of current to the desired portion of the stent sought to be smoothed. For example, some prior art devices have a cathode in the form of a flat plate or a triangular or single wire loop configuration, which may not yield a stent or other medical device with a smooth surface on all exposed surfaces. For example, the prior art devices do not always provide a stent having a smooth surface on the inner tubular wall of the stent where blood flow will pass.
What is needed is an apparatus and a process for treating a product or device made of a metal alloy to remove metal from the product to create a more streamlined shape to enhance hemodynamic flow. The present invention satisfies this need.